Journey
by Lolzers
Summary: AU. Rachel is about to go on a life changing journey with the most unlikely companions.
1. The Bathroom Party

A/N: So, after that last episode of Glee I felt I had to write an AU fanfic just to cheer myself up! This was originally going to be a one-shot but I decided if I was going to do this properly I should make it longer. I'm not really sure how many chapters there will be yet but I promise to upload new chapters regularly,once a week at least. As a first chapter this is majorly boring on the Puckleberry front. I couldn't help it but I promise there will definitely be way more Puckleberry in all of the following chapters! Please review if you can, I've never done an A/U before and would greatly appreciate any and all feedback! Thank you so much for reading!

* * *

><p>Rachel stared at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't understand. She'd been working her entire life so that she could get to this moment and she felt… nothing. She'd graduated. She had offers to every college her Dads had wanted her to apply to and yet it all meant nothing. Her Dads had cheered and recorded the entire graduation ceremony. She leaned towards the mirror and slicked on some nude lip-gloss. She had to admit she'd been dreading the summer all year. She was going to have to finally decide which college she was going too. Would she follow Leroy's footsteps and go to Yale to study Law? On the other hand should she study medicine in Harvard like her other Dad, Hiram? Neither sounded appealing. She loved her Dad's and she knew, without a doubt, that they loved her and she understood that there were people all over the world that would kill for the opportunities she has ahead of her she just… didn't care.<p>

"Would you move already? Some of us actually intend on getting laid tonight." Rachel blinked and stepped aside as Santana pulled a tube of red lipstick from her cleavage. She studied the Latina in a slinky red mini dress and remembered how they used to be best friends. How did things change so much?

"I look hot, right?" Santana asked. Rachel glanced around the empty bathroom; she had to have been talking to her, right? Then again, Santana is the kind of girl who would talk to herself out loud just to make you feel irrelevant.

"It's just that, the guy I want tonight he's the lead guitarist in the band. Have you seen him? No, I'm sure you've been too busy drooling over Finn to even notice the absolute babe with the Mohawk. Anyways, I've been giving him my 'come fuck me' eyes all night and he hasn't shown any interest." She fixed her boobs in her dress and scowled at her reflection "no one turns me down."

Rachel shrugged; she hadn't really paid the band much attention she thought they sounded pretty good though. "Well, maybe he can't see you, because of the bright lights. Also, he could be really concentrating on the music. I've heard some musicians can zone out and just _feel _when they play."

Santana studied Rachel for a second before nodding "so long as he 'feels' me tonight it's all good."

Once she was back on the dance floor Finn came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. "What's up baby, you seem down. Are you nervous about tonight?"

Rachel frowned for a second before she closed her eyes and with an internal groan, remembered what they had planned for tonight. "Oh, yeah, tonight, yes, are we really sure we should be doing that? I mean, in a few months we'll be going to college and who knows where we'll be-"

Finn cut her off by spinning her around to face him. "Rachel, you've been putting me off for the last eight months saying you weren't going to be ready until you'd graduated. We've graduated and I've been patient. Come on baby… You're ready."

Rachel frowned; she knew that at the age of eighteen she was way behind pretty much every other American in the whole sex thing. Still, she couldn't help feeling that sex with Finn, her boyfriend for the past year and a half, would be a huge mistake. She bit her lower lip and looked up into his boyishly handsome face "I know, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have said I'd be ready by now. I thought I would be… but I'm not. Are you really mad? I'm sorry…"

She trailed off at Finn's frustrated sigh. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor "Look, Rachel, this isn't working."

She gasped, feeling her blood boil "you can't seriously be breaking up with me because I won't have sex with you."

Finn rolled his eyes up to the ceiling "it's not that it's just, you've been so busy with getting ready for college and stuff and I just, we've grown apart."

Rachel folded her arms across her chest and glared up at him "but you just wanted to sleep with me!"

He shrugged "look, I can't help it; I thought maybe things would change over the summer but now I don't think they will." He placed a hand on her shoulder and grimaced down at her "I'll miss you."

She gaped up at him in complete shock… or was it disgust? She slapped his hand off her shoulder and stepped as close to him as she could before calmly stating "you _will _miss me, Finn Hudson. You are never going to find a girl that will put up with your drama the way I did over the past two years. I can't believe you're dumping me because I'm not ready to sleep with you yet." She gave him a cold hard look as he began to protest before she turned on her heel and stormed away.

She was in the bathroom- _again_. This party was not going as well as she'd planned. She smoothed down the flouncy skirt of her pink, strapless pocket prom dress. What a waste of money. The bathroom mirror had seen more of her dress than anybody at this party. She squinted at her reflection. How was she so… not heartbroken? The last time Finn had broken up with her she'd been crippled, well, her heart had been crippled. Obviously she was still fully capable of moving. Now she just didn't care, I mean, she was mad, obviously, how could he dump her for not sleeping with him? She was also a little worried; clearly this was how her relationships were going to go until she was ready. How unfair was it that she would have to have sex with a guy just to keep him? She closed her eyes and tried to cry. She should cry right? It _had _been an eighteen month long relationship. That's when she heard the vomiting from one of the cubicles.

Worried, she called out "hello? Are you okay in there?" There was a silence followed by some more vomiting and some coughing. Rachel stood outside the stall that had two feet inside a pair of black heels poking out from under the door. Knocking gently on the door she called out "are you okay in there? Do you want me to get you some water? Or can I call one of your friends?"

That's when a strangled "oh god, no, don't get my friends. Fuck. Okay, give me a second" came from inside the cubicle. There was a flushing noise and then the two feet disappeared and the door was slowly opened. There before Rachel stood a girl in a black dress. She had short black hair with pink streaks running through it. Her mascara had streaked down her face and her hot pink lipstick was smudged.

Rachel looked sympathetically up at her "are you okay?" The girl glanced down at her before stomping over to the sink. One look at her reflection and her face crumpled and she burst into tears. Rachel rushed to her side "look, it's not that bad… we'll just wet some tissue and clean of the mascara and then I've some powder you can borrow and you'll be good as new in no time!"

The girl just sobbed harder "no… I-I'll never b-be as g-good as new!" She wailed and blew her nose on some tissue.

Rachel grimaced and wondered what exactly the girl had been drinking. "What? Of course you will sweetie, we'll just clean you up, get you some water, and maybe some fresh air and you'll be fine!"

The girl laughed bitterly "I am not fine… I-I'm pregnant."

Rachel blinked. Wow, Quinn (Finn's ex-girlfriend) and now this girl… Teen Pregnancy was becoming more and more common… Rachel really needed to sort out something she could say in situations like this, they were only going to happen more frequently. Especially considering that everyone else in the world must be having sex besides herself. Rachel bit her lower lip. "Oh… wh-what are you going to do?" She cringed, really? Rachel berated herself internally, what pregnant teenager is going to know what she wants to do with a baby? Rachel couldn't even decide what college she wanted to go to…

The girl wiped her eyes. "I can't keep it."

Rachel winced "well, there's always adoption- if you wanted? I was adopted."

The girl glanced at Rachel and asked "really?"

Rachel nodded enthusiastically "yeah, my Mom gave me up for adoption and now my two gay Dads have me!"

The girl frowned "I don't know though… I mean, how horrible must it be growing up knowing your mother didn't want you?"

Rachel sighed "it's not so bad…"

The girl cocked her head to the side "do you ever wish you could see her?"

Rachel smiled wistfully "yeah… all the time."

The girl stood up straight and beamed down at Rachel. "Right. That's it. I'm going to help you find your mom."

Rachel laughed in surprise "what? I don't even know you! Besides, I can't look for her…"

The girl smiled and stuck a hand covered in rings; with black painted nails out towards Rachel "My name's Alex. Sure you can. We are going to find your Mom and then maybe I might be able to decide what to do about this baby."

Rachel took her hand and smiled weakly "and I'm Rachel. Look, it's really nice of you to offer but she mightn't even still live in Los Angeles. Besides, my Dad's would never let me waste my summer searching for her."

Alex took hold of Rachel's shoulders and stared into her brown eyes "Rachel. I need this. I need a distraction. I need a friend but most of all I need advice; your Mom would be great at the whole advice thing. This whole thing would help me, you know, evaluate my priorities and shit."

Rachel blinked. This was so random. She'd just met this pregnant girl and now she was seriously contemplating looking for her mother with her. "Look," Alex pleaded "I'll sort out a ride and everything. All you have to do is promise me that you'll do this."

Rachel bit her lower lip. She may be a small bit mentally unhinged but she wanted to do take this chance, like, a whole lot. She could search for her mother, use the time to try and figure out what she wanted to do with her life _and_ help Alex at the same time. She felt a little excited as she nodded "okay… let's do this!" What on earth was she agreeing to?

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I know, I'm really sorry there was no Puck in this chapter but I really just needed this chapter without him to set the scene. There will _definitely_ be a whole lot of Puck in the next chapter- I _promise_! Thanks again for reading!


	2. LA Baby!

A/N: Sorry, I had fully planned on uploading this last night but I had a major Brittany moment and had no clue how to do it! But yeah so, here's the next chapter with lots and lots of Puck... :) Oh, some of you pointed out after the last chapter that this sounds like Crossroads, you know, the Britney Spears movie? I haven't watched it since it came out like eight years ago so it won't be the exact same because I can't remember it all but I will kind of base the story off that a little, hope that's okay? It's actually a good movie-if you haven't seen it you should check it out! Thanks so much for reading-I loved all of the reviews and alerts! Every time I check my e-mail there's a new one and I'm like "Yaaaay!"

* * *

><p>"No fucking way Alex." Puck stated bluntly as he slammed his truck door.<p>

"But Puu-uuuck!" Alex whined, drawing his name out as long as she could for greatest irritating effect. "Okay… You know I don't do this a lot, but," she took a deep breath before sighing "if I say please will you help me out?"

He snorted "fuck no. Look, Alex, my Mom may think, because she took you in after your folks kicked you out over the whole baby thing, that you and I, "he gestured between the two of them "are like _'friends'_," she snorted as he actually mimed air quotes for the word friends "but she's wrong. You are basically this crazy, moody bitch that eats all our food and constantly messes with my guitar. Why the fuck would_ I_ help _you_?"

She sat on one of the amps he had to pack back into his truck "because" she shrugged "the quicker you help me the quicker I leave you alone." She'd told Rachel to meet her at the end of her road at 6am. If she didn't get Puck to agree soon she may have to resort to grand theft auto…and while she was totally fine with that she felt Rachel would be less fine.

Puck shook his head "I can't believe you're serious about this. I am not driving you and some chick to Los Angeles so she can find her mother. I need to spend the summer working if I'm going to move to New York next year. I can't afford to waste my time and money on the stupidest idea I've ever heard." He moved around her and started to roll up two leads he'd left on the ground.

Alex rolled her eyes "Puck. Are you seriously telling me you'd rather fish dead racoons out of cougar's pools and play at bar mitzvahs all summer as opposed to helping me and a totally cute girl get to Los Angeles?"

He threw his head back and laughed at the starry, early morning sky and exclaimed "she gets it! It's a fucking miracle!" Then he turned serious and stated "you know this is a bad idea Alex. You're totally broke, you've only just met this Rachel chick and you're pregnant. What part of that mix screams 'let's all go to Los Angeles'?"

She groans with frustration and kicks her heels against the amp she's sitting on. Puck's eyebrow twitches and he swears if she mistreats another piece of his music gear he is going to blow his ridiculously short fuse and say something he'll regret. "Puck, where is your badassness? Don't you wanna help a poor orphan girl?"

Puck flexed his arms showing off his awesome guns "are you questioning my badassness?" He suddenly looked puzzled for a second "wait-didn't you say she had two Dads?"

Alex rolled her eyes "I meant me, idiot, my parents disowned me because I'm knocked up! God…wish I knew who he was…" She makes a fist and shakes it as though she'd like to punch the guy that impregnated her that fateful, drunken night, in the face…or somewhere further south.

"Alex, my mom would kill me if I allowed you to go to Los Angeles on some stupid quest to find some girls mother. Can you even imagine what she'd do to me if she heard I _drove _you there?" Puck shuddered, he wasn't afraid of his mom; per sae…he just preferred not to make her angry or sad, basically any emotion that wasn't happiness. Mom tears were not cool.

Alex stood up, suddenly tired of fighting with this guy. Since Puck's mom had taken Alex in, after finding Alex sleeping in the alley behind the hospital she worked in, Puck had become sort of like the older brother she never had. She fisted her hands at her hips and sighed "look, whatever, I'm going to Los Angeles with Rachel whether you take us or not. I mean, _I_ thought I was being responsible by getting a big tough guy like you to protect us and all but that's cool… Maybe we'll hitchhike."

Puck stared at her with his furious hazel eyes for a full minute before hissing "fuck it." He scrubbed a big hand across his face and groaned "fine! You win, you insane, psycho pregnant bitch." He picked up his amp and heaved it into the tailgate of his tuck.

"Does your mother know you talk to girls like that?" Alex laughed teasingly.

Puck raised a warning eyebrow and glared at her, "If you weren't a psycho bitch out to ruin my life I wouldn't talk to you like that. Now, what's the plan?"

Alex shrugged "we go back to your house, pack a bag and then drive to Rachel's house. Then we head for L.A baby!" She sang the last bit and danced in a small circle.

Puck looked up at the sky once more and asked himself, was he insane? Granted, Alex was this moody bitch that wouldn't quit screwing around with his music stuff but he couldn't let her go to Los Angeles alone. She was fucking pregnant…and clueless as hell! This was the stupidest idea ever.

Nevertheless, at six that morning, Puck found himself in his truck with Alex waiting outside of a real fancy looking estate. "Why the fuck would she want to find her mom? She's freaking loaded!" Puck exclaimed. He cleaned the pools in estates like this. They were big tippers.

Alex shrugged "haven't you ever wondered where your Dad is?"

Puck turned in his seat to glare at her "look, I might not want you to get murdered on the way to L.A but that sure as fuck doesn't mean I want to talk about that loser with you. You got that?"

That's when a timid knock sounded against his window and he swivelled around. His still angry glare met the biggest, most beautiful pair of brown eyes he'd ever seen before. The eyes seemed to look taken aback and a little bit frightened. Puck shook himself and clambered out of his truck "c-can I help you?" Wait-did he just fucking _stammer_?

He heard Alex squeal something at the girl and he tried to control himself. What was wrong with him? She was just a girl…a tiny, long legged, perfect, brown haired gorgeous girl. He couldn't understand how even one of her Dads would let her out of the house wearing such a short skirt. Who wears knee socks nowadays? As he studied her long, tanned, toned legs he reconsidered, perhaps more girls should wear knee socks. He mentally slapped himself. "Give me your bags and I'll throw them in the back," he barked out gruffly.

She shook her head and smiled nervously "it's okay, I can do it myself. My name's Rachel Berry…and you are?"

Puck stared at her tiny outstretched hand before replying "s'Puck." He then grabbed her holdall out of her other hand and slung it into the back of his truck. He was too busy watching a certain Miss. Berry's ass as she climbed up into her seat in his truck to hear the muffled squeak that came from the tailgate.

* * *

><p>AN: I know there wasn't much Puckleberry in this chapter but now that they've met it's just going to be Puckleberry 24/7 in this fanfic!


	3. The PB and J Surprise

A/N: So sorry about the wait, I planned on having this up much sooner but real life prevented me form returning to the Puckleberry bubble. Thank you so much for all the great reviews favorites and alerts! I am so glad that people are actually reading this and not hating it! Anyways...here it is, the third chapter!

* * *

><p>Rachel was sandwiched between an excited looking Alex and a guy. Puck he said is name was. Huh, what sort of a name is Puck? Still, she tried to study him as best she could without moving her head and actually revealing the fact that she was… you know… checking him out.<p>

He was tall, not Finn tall but that was a definite plus; she always got a crick in her neck when she made out with Finn. _Not_ that she was thinking about making out with this stranger! As if! Although… he _did_ have lovely arms… very lovely arms… all big and tanned and muscly, a girl could feel very safe in arms like that. She couldn't help but notice his big, calloused hands on the steering wheel. They looked like musical hands; he had to play an instrument. She thought hard for a second trying to figure out which instrument he played. Guitar-she'd bet _anything _that he had an old guitar he loved back home, wherever home was for him.

"Rachel?" Alex called, waving her hand in front of Rachel's face.

She jumped. Right, of course, she was on her way to L.A… to find her mother… with two total strangers… she could do this, right?

"Rachel, what did you tell your folks?"

Rachel bit her lower lip and blush began to spread across her cheeks. She felt terrible over what she'd done, leaving home like that. Her Dads would be so worried. "Erm… well, my Dads were asleep when I got home and I, uh, didn't want to wake them. So, I wrote them a note and…" she hung her head in shame and mumbled "climbed down the tree outside my bedroom window."

Puck snorted beside her. He tried not to laugh, he really did, but the image of this midget sweetheart escaping out of her bedroom window was golden. Then Puck's mind drifted to Rachel climbing down a tree in that insanely short skirt. Obviously, that led to Rachel not climbing down the tree at all and staying in her bedroom…minus the skirt. Shit! He cleared his throat loudly. Fuck… What the hell was _wrong_ with him? He'd only met this chick. Besides, it was clear as day that she was as innocent as fuck.

Rachel tried to ask Alex quietly and (more importantly) _discreetly_ if Puck was a trustworthy guy. Alex laughed heartily and before Rachel could shut her up she had leant across Rachel to punch Pucks shoulder.

"Who, Puck? Ah, he's just some loser with a truck that would do anything for me!"

Rachel paused; maybe Puck was Alex's boyfriend. What if _he_ got her pregnant? Why was she suddenly feeling so disappointed? That's when she noticed Puck's eye roll.

"I'll do anything to get _rid_ of you!" He grumbled, well naturedly.

Alex chuckled and conspiratorially leaned in towards Rachel to stage whisper "he loves me really!"

Rachel appreciated a good stage whisper as much as the next person but she was confused. "So, is he…?" She trailed off.

Puck glanced away from the road for a second to catch Rachel's pursed lips and furrowed brow. "Am I what?" He asked curiously.

Rachel blushed. What if he doesn't know he's the father? What if he doesn't even know she's pregnant? He'd have to find out at some stage…right? "The, erm…" She waved her hand at Alex's slightly swollen belly. Alex raised an eyebrow and Rachel blushed even harder. "Oh, for heaven's sake, is he the father?" Rachel cried

The truck erupted into various noises of absolute disgust.

"EW-_what? NO!_ Me and 'Hawky here, doing the dirty? God-_gross_!" Alex cried pressing herself against the passenger side door in the hope that the more space between her and Puck, then the higher the possibility of unhearing what Rachel had just asked.

Puck at the exact same time had exploded with "fuck no!" He had gaped down at Rachel "_seriously_-with _her_? You couldn't _pay _me to sleep with her! That'd be just plain wrong!"

Alex was still making gagging noises when she choked out "eurgh… no… he's like my _brother_!"

Rachel nodded trying to fight the oddly pleased smile spreading across her face.

While Puck and Alex continued to try and unhear what Rachel had just uttered, Rachel smiled and asked nobody in particular "what's Puck stand for?"

Alex chuckled, having finally recovered from the trauma of even mentioning sex between her and Puck. She leant over and began fiddling with the truck radio. "Get this- his first name is Noah, so we're Noah," she nodded in the direction of the mohawked, scowling Puck "and I'm the whale! Get it? We're Noah and the whale!" She laughed and rubbed her small, barely noticeable baby bump.

Puck groaned "not the stupid name joke again…" His gaze zeroed in on Alex flipping through the radio stations. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Nobody fucking messes with the music in _my_ truck!"

Alex held up her hands in defeat "okay, okay, jeez, keep your panties on!"

Puck fumed and stabbed the CD player's button. Suddenly Slipknot started to scream through the truck. Rachel jumped at the sudden loud noise and gasped. This was some angry music. Why was this Noah guy so angry? More importantly, why did she even care?

Later that day, with the sun now high in the sky, Alex began to whine. "Puck, come on! Can't we stop soon? I'm freaking _starved_!"

Puck began to argue with her but Rachel smiled brightly and silenced them with a chipper "oh! I made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for us! They're in one of my bags; if you guys want I could get them?"

Puck glanced at Alex. She clasped her hands together in a begging motion but gave him a deadly glare above them. He sighed and pulled over onto the side of the road.

They got out and Rachel climbed up on the back of the truck to grab her bag. As she lifted the backpack she heard a stream of Spanish curse words coming from beneath it. Rachel screamed and almost fell off the back of the truck. The other two rushed to the tailgate only to see a cascade of bags followed by a dark, towering, cursing body of rage. Rachel flung herself off of the truck, not caring if no one caught her or not, in a bid to escape the fury before her. Puck grabbed her before she hit the ground and held her close before turning back to the weirdness in his truck.

"What the fuck?" He yelled up at the Latina. Her long dark hair fanned out around her face, due to the light breeze, which only served to make her look even more menacing. Angry fire burned in her dark eyes and she cursed in Spanish some more before screaming "why the fuck are you taking Preggers and Manhands here to L.A when you won't even _sleep_ with me?"

Puck blinked "what?..._manhands_?" He glanced at Rachel "who the fuck is she?" He spun back to face the girl in his truck "who the fuck are you?"

She turned her furious gaze on Rachel "you! What the fuck are you doing with these people? I thought you were meant to be losing the big 'v' in some hotel room to Finnocence tonight?"

Rachel flushed red and bit back a furious groan. She folded her arms across her chest and sighed "what are you doing here?"

Puck through his hands in the air and made a frustrated sound "so, am I the only one that doesn't know this chick then?"

Alex narrowed her eyes up at the Latina in the truck and stated "her name's Satan."

Santana was now glaring at Puck "oh, you _fucktard_! I made out with you last night at the party! After you got off the stage…remember?"

Puck scratched the back of his head "n-oh! Wait! Wait, _you're_ the chick that jumped me on the way to the bathroom?"

Santana shrugged "you say it like it was a bad thing."

Rache, for some odd reason felt jealousy bubbling inside her. Wait-no… it couldn't be jealousy… could it? Still, lucky Santana… what? What was she even thinking about? She shook her head and focused on the fight before her.

Puck nodded "it was! You're not my type- not that you actually gave me a chance to _tell_ you that!"

Santana inspected a perfectly manicured nail and rolled her eyes "you're a guy. _Girl_ is your 'type'."

Alex frowned up at the girl who had made high school a living hell for her. You know, if Alex actually cared about what people thought of her. Which she didn't. Obviously. "Bitch," she demanded "what are you doing in our truck?"

Puck was sputtering over the 'our truck' comment while Santana folded her arms across her chest. There is no way in hell a guy that turns me down is taking you two," she sent a look of disgust towards Rachel and Alex "to L.A."

Rachel pulled herself up to her full height, which was still a good four inches shorter than most human beings "well, he is, so deal with it."

Santana raised an eyebrow "I am dealing with it Berry! My dream is to be a T.V star. Now, where does that happen?" She smiled evilly at the trio below her. "L.A. so, you are taking me to L.A with you. She narrowed her dark eyes at them and stated very slowly and menacingly. "Or I will make life very, _very_ difficult for _all _of you."

Rachel swallowed; she'd known Santana since kindergarten. If there was one thing she was good at it was torturing people.

Alex however snorted, looking unimpressed. She pointed at her belly and laughed "bitch, please, I'm pregnant. How much more difficult could you make my life?"

Santana narrowed her eyes even further so that they were just narrow slits and she murmured "I have my ways… You! Manhands! You _know _I'll call your Dads and tell them exactly where you are _and_ that you're with a _guy_!"

Rachel gasped "you wouldn't dare!"

Puck just scratched the back of his head again "wait, who the fuck is Manhands?"

Rachel blushed furiously and Santana completely ignored him claiming "you know I would Berry. So, that's settled. I'm now crashing this threesome and going to L.A. with you losers."

Rachel looked up at a glowering Alex and a slightly confused looking Puck. She shrugged apologetically "um, if my Dads find us we are deader than dead meat. One of them is a lawyer."

Puck just raised an eyebrow and Alex continued to glare up at Santana who flipped them off.

"Besides…" Rachel continued, trying to inject some enthusiasm into her voice "she's not so bad…"

Santana had just begun to rifle through Rachel's bags. "Tell me you packed something other than those gross animal sweaters…"

Alex cast a sceptical look at Rachel and shrugged "look, whatever, I'm a hormonal pregnant bitch, at least now I'll have someone in the truck that I can punch in the face…frequently."

Puck was glaring up at Santana. "I dunno… she's a real piece of work…" He glanced down at Rachel "are you sure you want her to come with us?"

Rachel nodded "yes. Please. I know she's a bit… _abrasive_… but she'll make our lives a living hell otherwise!"

Puck sighed before nodding at her "okay, dine. Now," he smirked down at Rachel "where are my sandwiches?"

Rachel beamed up at him and for some reason; having made Rachel Berry smile made Puck immensely happy.

Back in the truck, things were a bit of a squeeze as Alex had insisted on hauling a massive bag of chips in with her. Puck couldn't help but notice Rachel's little hands, clasped together in her lap. They were so small and delicate. Before he could stop himself he'd blurted out "how the fuck are Rachel's hands meant to be _'manhands'_? They have to be the cutest little hands I've ever seen." He swallowed and cursed his stupid big mouth. Why the _fuck_ had he just said that? It was true and that nickname _had_ been bugging him since he'd figured out the she bitch form hell (otherwise known as Santana) was referring to Rachel every time she used it but _still_… _cute?_ Puck is a BAMF! He doesn't think things are _cute_! He glanced up to find Santana frowning at him like he'd just asked why the sky was blue. Alex, on the other hand, had her head cocked to one side and a curious expression had settled onto her face.

Rachel was smiling softly at her hands and blushing slightly. She looked up at him and whispered "thank you." Puck swallowed. He was so fucking screwed.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks so much (again!) for reading! Hope you like the story so far. If not, I totally appreciate any feedback and all constructive criticism. Next chapter should be up soon!


	4. And we're the four poorest friends

A/N: So, this chapter is short, which I am sorry about but I have a plan for a big, juicy Puckleberry filled next chapter (yaaay)! I had to do some research for this chapter because I have never been to America and live in Ireland, therefore my knowledge on America is super limited but I tried my bestest to get the journey to L.A right... if it's wrong though don't blame me-blame Google...and Wikipedia! Also, the name of this chapter is a reference to the song from the Hangover, if you haven't seen it go now and laugh. A lot. I am so excited about the next chapter that even though my House Exams sort of came out of nowhere and I'm waaay behind on study I think the next chapter should be up by tomorrow evening! Thanks so much for all the lovely, encouraging reviews, favorites and alerts, you guys are the best! :)

* * *

><p>Puck drove for the best part of twenty hours. His truck was now travelling down the almost deserted Route 6 highway. They had driven from Ohio, through Indiana and Illinois and were almost out of Iowa. Alex was snoring from her seat squished against the passenger door. Santana was slumped against her shoulder and Puck smiled, knowing that they would never let that happen if they were awake. Rachel's head kept bobbing and she looked like she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep.<p>

"You know you can sleep if you want." Puck laughed down at her sleepy eyes.

She blushed and smiled graciously "thank you, Noah, but if I sleep who will make sure you don't nod off whilst driving?"

Puck felt a warm, simmering feeling in the pit of his stomach when he heard Rachel say his first name. Nobody used his first name, except his Mom. He could safely say that it sounded like a whole new word coming from this little bundle of craziness beside him. Was it weird that he loved the way she blushed nearly every time he spoke to her? He tried to stifle a yawn and had to admit he was exhausted. Listening to Santana tell Alex her plans for L.A and then hearing Alex rip her dreams to shreds whilst repeatedly tearing into a new bag of chips for almost six hours straight hadn't really helped his energy levels…or his sanity.

He shrugged "okay, we should probably find some place to sleep. I've a tent in the back?"

Rachel nodded "whatever suits you is fine by me. I'm just really grateful that you're taking us-that you're taking me." She smiled up at him softly and he couldn't help it. She looked so soft and kind and…and just _good_ that he literally couldn't look away, which is why when Puck finally managed to tear his gaze off of hers and glance back at the road he had to slam on the brakes.

A loud, long squeal pierced the silent night as the tyres screeched to a stop. Rachel braced herself against the dashboard. Alex and Santana almost strangled themselves on their seatbelts, both immediately waking and swearing steadily. Puck's heart was beating hard and fast as he squinted out into the moonlit night.

"Puck!" Alex cried "what the fuck? You could have killed us!" She was blinking around the crowded truck, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened and why she had almost been choked to death by a seatbelt.

Rachel looked worriedly up at Puck and asked quietly "are you okay?"

He was still trying to see something through the darkness outside. "Yeah, I'm fine… I thought I saw an animal on the road… Maybe you're right; we should stop for the night now."

Santana clapped her hands together "finally, something we can agree on! Now, where are we going to sleep?"

Puck shrugged "there's a field over there and I've a tent in the back-"

Before he could finish Santana had snorted "no, no… I do _not_ sleep in a _'tent'_! Besides Preggers here is, you know, preggers! Won't camping hurt the baby? I say hotel."

Alex nodded grudgingly, "a hotel would be better you guys."

A worrying thought suddenly occurred to Rachel and she paused. Turning to face her new comrades she asked "wait-how much money do we actually have?"

Everyone stared blankly at each other and a sense of dread filled Rachel. She turned to Puck. "Is there a diner or somewhere nearby that we can sit in for a second and make a plan?"

"We have just over five hundred dollars. We can do it but it's going to be _really_ tight…" Rachel warned as she surveyed the crumpled dollars and loose spare change everyone had brought with them.

They were seated in the corner booth of Eddie's Roadside Diner at two in the morning. They had two coffees between the four of them and Rachel was already deducting another five bucks from their funds for that. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She wished she'd had time to plan this trip better.

"You people don't even have enough money for this road trip?" Santana sighed and shook her head in disgust.

Alex rolled her eyes "like you can talk! You only brought twenty five bucks!"

Before the two girls could launch into a full on argument Rachel held up her hands. "Look, we'll just have to be careful, okay? We stay at super cheap motels or _camp_, we can't pig out and we have to save gas… Are we all clear?" She raised her eyebrows at the other three. They all nodded silently and Rachel couldn't help but wonder, for the millionth time, if she was slowly driving herself insane.

A half hour later they had finally found a motel that suited Rachel's price requirements. The girls went to get the keys and Puck grabbed the bags from the back of his truck. Once Rachel opened the door to room 2B Santana and Alex gasped.

"Oh my God…i-it's…"Santana turned to face Rachel, mouth hanging open in abject horror, "is it even _safe_ to sleep here?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head "if you're tired enough you will. I'm going to go help Noah with the bags." With that she left the room and found Puck out in the car park trying to balance Santana's suitcase on top of his guitar case. "You brought your guitar!" Rachel beamed, before she could stop herself, clapping her hands together.

Puck looked up, startled. He saw Rachel's ridiculous smile and couldn't help but grin back "oh yeah… you must have seen it at that party… yeah, the guitar goes everywhere with me." He looked up at the depressingly run down motel and sighed "I still think the tent would have been better."

Rachel laughed "just wait until you see the _room_!"

Once they had finally brought all the bags up to the room Rachel unlocked the door once more and suddenly realised there was a slight problem… She glanced up at Puck where he stood in the door way of the room. There were just two double beds…and both Alex and Santana were already fast asleep, fully clothed and snoring in one of them. "Um…" Rachel started unintelligently.

Puck shrugged "whatever, I'll sleep on the floor." He could tell that Rachel was really uncomfortable with the idea of the two of them sharing a bed. He understood, she was all innocent and shit. Even though seeing the double bed made him instantly think of slowly taking off every item of clothing Rachel was wearing, he didn't want to scare her or make her uncomfortable. God, what was _happening_ to him? Since when was he such a _nice_ guy? He was a BAMF, so why had his badassedness seemed to have taken a vacation ever since this stupid road trip had started?

Rachel bit her lip and looked at the suspiciously unclean floor and sighed. "No… it's okay… just no," she paused and swallowed before glancing up at him from under her eyelashes "no funny business, okay?"

Puck grinned down at her "promise."

That's how Rachel found herself lying in a disgusting motel bed beside an almost complete stranger. Her blood was pounding loudly in her ears and she tried to regulate her breathing. She couldn't help it, she was at the farthest edge of the double bed and it was like she could still_ feel_ him. He was so big and _warm_; it felt like he took up the entire bed. She wasn't even touching him and a small part of her sort of wished she was. Was it weird that she wouldn't sleep with her ex-boyfriend back in Ohio but all she wanted was for this stranger with a Mohawk to just _touch _her already?

* * *

><p>AN: Heehee...I wonder what will happen when everyone wakes up? Will they have enough money to make the trip? And most importantly, will Puck and Rachel just do it already?

Also, I've been super busy and only just got a chance to watch last weeks episode: OH MY GOD... Puck... There- I have no words... Only feelings... WHY would he say that? I have no choice but to write more Puckleberry fanfiction... Oh, question for you, my wonderful readers, erm...as a lover of all that is super hero and nerd I have been thinking about doing a sort of x-men type glee fan fiction...what do you think? Has it been done too much already though? Let me know, if you want, or don't, it's up to you-I'm just gad you're still reading! Thanks again! :)


	5. Rocking and Rolling

A/N: Wowzers, longest chapter I've ever written! I just couldn't help myself, this chapter was running through my mind when I _should_ have been concentrating on my French House Exams. House Exams, Shmouse Exams- who cares when you have awesome readers like you guys? Thank you all _so so so_ much forthe lovely encouraging reviews, favorites and alerts. Every time I hear from you guys it makes me smile! :)

Oh! Credit where credit is due: Sadly, I am not Katy Perry (how awesome would it be if I was though?) and the song "The One That Got Away" is all hers. I also do not own the song "I Love Rock n'Roll". I don't own Glee either-if I did Puck would still be a bad ass and, you know, obviously there would be Puckleberry, that goes without saying.. Thanks again, hope you guys enjoy the fifth chapter!

* * *

><p>Puck slowly felt consciousness return to him as he began to wake up. He felt like he'd had a really good night's sleep, the kind that left you feeling refreshed and ready for the day. The kind of sleep he hadn't had in years. He groaned a little and opened one eye. That's when he noticed the long, shiny brown hair fanned out on his pillow. The smell of berries filled his nostrils and he shifted, suddenly very aware that a tight, small curvy body was pressed close against his front. As he began to wake up more and more, he realised that the body belonged to Rachel Berry, who was still fast asleep. He also found that he had his left arm wrapped around her and that the hand attached to said arm was softly cupping a feel of said Rachel Berry's boob. His mind sort of went into over load at that point and in between thinking of awesome ways he could start this morning with Rachel in this bed, he was fairly certain that the best thing he could do right now, would be to move before Rachel woke up. She would just freak out if she knew where his hand had been and, well, his pants were beginning to feel uncomfortably tight. He carefully removed his hand and sucked in a breath as Rachel murmured softly in her sleep and snuggled further back into him. Fuck- that felt really good… No, he was going to go have a cold shower and maybe run through his times tables or something. He rolled out of the bed and already missed the feel of her pressed against him.<p>

Rachel awoke to find the bed empty. The hissing sound of water and steam was coming from the en suite and she assumed Puck was taking a shower. She sighed and rolled over to find Santana sitting up on the bed opposite her.

The Latina looked up from her Blackberry and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "So, what's the story with you and Finn? Why isn't he taking you to L.A?"

Rachel groaned and heaved herself up into a sitting position "do we have to do this now?"

Santana shrugged and turned back to her phone. "It's up to you. I just thought that, you know, Finnocence might mind if he heard that you and Puckerman there were sharing a bed together."

Rachel ran a hand through her wavy hair and made a frustrated noise "look, nothing _happened_. We had no choice you two just took the only other bed! Besides I barely know the guy…" She shook her head and straightened up a little as she corrected "but none of that should even matter because Finn broke up with me."

Santana looked up from her phone and widened her eyes in surprise "wait-_what_?"

Rachel felt a hot, embarrassed flush creep up her neck and colour her cheeks before she mumbled "I'm pretty sure it's because I wouldn't, um, sleep with him…" She hung her head a little. It shouldn't embarrass her but it totally did. Why is it that modern society made girl's feel like immature, naïve innocents just because they wanted to wait for the right guy, the right time before having sex?

"That _douchebag_!" Alex cried from her place, rummaging in her backpack. "Guys suck…" she smiled sympathetically at Rachel whilst stroking her belly "I should know."

Santana just gaped at Rachel, completely stunned. Rachel couldn't help but feel surprised, since when had Santana cared what happened to her? Santana nodded abruptly and stated "okay, I'm giving you Puckerman. That is my gift to you Shorty. Use it wisely."

Rachel smirked. She was pretty sure Puck wasn't Santana's to give. Still, the thought was nice.

Once they had packed up and left the grossness that was the motel (packing went a lot faster after Alex spotted a cockroach crawling away from Santana's leopard print suitcase) Rachel found herself pushed into the seat next to Puck and she could hear Santana wheedling "Puckerman, can't we give the heavy metal trash a break and let Rachie here choose the music? She's suffering from a broken heart. Her and her boyfriend broke up."

Puck raised a questioning eyebrow at Rachel and she flushed red. "Okay, yes, Finn broke up with me but I'm not _heartbroken_ about it I-"

Santana elbowed her in the ribs to shut her up and hissed "music! Sympathy equals fewer headaches via Fightstar or whatever other crappy bands he listens to."

Rachel smirked before widening her suddenly teary eyes and letting her lower lip wobble "it's true! He d-dumped me! A-and he loved listening to angry rock music!" She wailed and flung a hand dramatically over her forehead.

Alex and Santana both tried to keep a straight face while Alex muttered "overkill!" under her breath.

Puck grinned, it was obvious this Finn guy was a fucking idiot for breaking up with the only good thing Puck had ever seen come out of Lima, Ohio, but he could tell that Rachel wasn't really torn up about it. "Weeeell," he drawled pretending to take Rachel's dramatics seriously "since you're clearly heart broken, I've no choice but to let you choose the music for a while."

Rachel laughed and the girls burst into a round of high-fives before Santana elbowed Rachel again and she resumed her wonderfully realistic rendition of 'girl with broken heart' by smiling sadly and nodding. She then flipped through the radio stations and suddenly squealed "I love this song!" Puck began the long day's drive as Rachel glanced at the other girls who grinned in anticipation, instantly recognising the opening notes of the song. Rachel started

"_Summer after high school when we first met,"_

She smiled up at Puck, who looked pleasantly surprised by the sound of her singing voice, and continued

"_We make out in your Mustang to Radio Head,_

_And on my eighteenth birthday we got matching tattoos."_

Santana smirked at the sexual tension between Rachel and Puck and joined Rachel

"_Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof,"_

Alex laughed as she sang

"_Talk about our future,"_

She pointed at her baby bump

"_Like we had a clue,_

_Never planned that one day, I'd be losing you."_

The trio started to bop around in their seats as they started the chorus.

"_In another life, I would be your girl,_

_We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world,_

_In another life, I would make you stay,_

_So I don't have to say, you're the one that got away,_

_The one that got away"_

They acted out each line of the chorus with enthusiastic hand gestures before Rachel launched into the second verse.

"_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash,__  
><em>_Never one without the other we made a pact__  
><em>_Sometimes when I miss you I put those records on...woah"_

Santana joined Rachel once again and sang sadly.

"_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

_Saw you down town singin' the blues"_

Alex harmonised with the two girls as she sang_  
><em>_"It's time to face the music I'm no longer your muse"_

Then they launched into the chorus again and even a stony faced Puck found it hard not to loosen up a little bit at the girl's breathless laughter in between singing lines and acting out each word.

_"But in another life I would be your girl__  
><em>_We keep all our promises be us against the world__  
><em>_In another life I would make you stay__  
><em>_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away,_

_The one that got away"_

Santana repeated

_"The one, the one, the one_

_the one that got away."_

Alex surprised Rachel as she burst out with a powerful solo moment as she sang

_"All his money can't buy me a time machine-no__  
><em>_Can't replace you with a million rings-no__  
><em>_I should have told you what you meant to me-woah__  
><em>_Cause now I pay the price."_

Puck caught himself when he found that he was humming along to the tune as the girls belted out the chorus once more.

_"In another life I would be your girl__  
><em>_We keep all our promises be us against the world__  
><em>_In another life I would make you stay__  
><em>_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away__  
><em>_The one that got away."_

"You know…" Santana mused as she stole some Doritos from Alex's bag (you would think that Doritos would be a luxury they couldn't afford but Alex made a convincing argument when she declared that if her cravings weren't satisfied she turned into the pregnant bitch version of the Incredible Hulk). "That song gots me thinking… we should totally get tattoos on this trip."

Alex clapped Santana on the shoulder and grinned "hey! For once, Lima Heights here actually has a good idea! We should totally get tattoos, what do you say Rach? How awesome would it be in ten years' time to have someone ask you when you got a tattoo and you'll be reminded of us and this trip?"

Rachel shuddered. Needles were not her thing. In fact, she felt it was safe to say that she hated needles. It wasn't the pain that bothered her as such. Being an only child in a firmly goal orientated family, once she started dance classes she had to be the best, which of course meant limitless practising, which in turn led to blisters and bruises and burns on her feet. There are only so many times you can lose your baby toenail before your feet look permanently disgusting. Anyways, pain was clearly not an issue- _that _she was used to. It was just big creepy needles…they're-they're_ scary_! So sue her, she was terrified of needles, there were weirder things to be scared of! She swallowed; still, she couldn't _tell _them she was scared of needles- that would only encourage them more!

"Erm…we'll see…" she mumbled.

The two other girls erupted into cheers while Puck drifted into his happy place where Rachel had just gotten a tattoo for him but he'd have to take her clothes off to find where she'd gotten it. Shit, he needed some air.

Having driven all day, they had managed to get through Nebraska and were almost out of Colorado when disaster struck. The girls had been humming along to some Adele song when smoke had started to pour out of the hood of Pucks truck. There were a few loud, sharp clanging noises and a low whir as the engine died. After a moment of stunned silence Puck slammed his palm against the steering wheel and cursed angrily "shit!" He hopped out of the truck and looked under the hood. The girls watched, wide-eyed, as Puck swore and kicked the dry ground causing dust to rise around his black Chuck Taylors. After a while he came back around to the open driver's side window and sighed "I'm going to have to call a tow truck."

Puck ignored the fact that his voicemail was full of messages left by his furious mother and quickly called for roadside assistance. Of all the times for his old, trusty truck to fail him… He fumed; Rachel was going to go crazy if the repairs took much out of their funds.

At Rick's Auto Stop Shop, in the nearest town to where they had broken down, Rachel looked up from her seat on a tall stack of tyres. Puck was sheepishly scratching the back of his neck as he approached the girls. "Rick says it's going to be tomorrow before he can fix it." Rachel nodded, since it was after seven in the evening they had all assumed they'd be staying the night there. Puck sucked in a deep breath and rushed "he said it'd cost us five hundred bucks to fix the engine."

Santana and Rachel groaned. Santana threw her hands in the air and exasperatedly exclaims "well, that's it. We're fucked."

Rachel wrung her hands worriedly and reminded "Noah, we don't even have five hundred dollars left."

Puck nodded and scrubbed a big tanned hand over his face "I know, but I had to tell him we had it or he wouldn't have fixed the car."

There was a long silence as they contemplated how royally screwed they all were when Alex suddenly piped up from her place by the notice board. "Hey, you guys… Look there's a flyer here advertising a karaoke competition in some bar called Redz tonight. It says you get to keep all the tips you make." She glanced up at the sceptical faces of her friends and demanded "do any of you have any better ideas?"

Puck shrugged "yeah, I hate to admit it but it looks like that's the only option I can see realistically working. Since I'm the one that's doing all the driving on this road trip from hell the least you guys can do is sing for money."

That's how the three girls found themselves, three hours later, staring at each other in the small dressing room mirror backstage at Redz Bar. They looked like the most mismatched trio of all time and even Rachel had to admit their unique styles didn't quite mesh.

Santana pouted at Rachel and sighed "seeing as I have vast knowledge on what drunken guys in bars will pay to see, I feel it is my duty to point out that Berry is ruining the show. Preggers can pull off her slutty Goth look and as per usual I gots the slutty glamour working for me but Rach, you look like you're wearing a novelty Christmas sweater and its _July_."

Rachel frowned down at her mauve reindeer sweater and shrugged her shoulders a little "I think it works…"

Santana gaped down at the little brunette midget before demanding "on what planet exactly does _that _work?" She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "look, do you trust me?"

Rachel squinted up at Santana and began to say no, she most certainly did not trust her but before she could protest Santana grinned mischievously and dragged Rachel over to her suitcase.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, tonight, as you know, we are having our second annual Redz Karaoke Contest. To refresh your memories on the rules, if you like what you hear be loud and be generous. A tips bucket is going to go around during each act. If you want an act to win then show 'em!" The large man wearing a sequinned blazer on the make shift stage consulted his clipboard. "Right, first up, we have three gals from Ohio showing us how much they love Rock N'Roll!"

Puck was just in the process of swallowing the last swig of his beer when he began to splutter and cough. There on stage stood Rachel Berry like he had never seen her before. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans that had rips and tears in them the whole way up her long, lean legs making them look sexy as hell. She suddenly seemed an almost normal height between the other two girls on stage as she stood in high heeled, black boots. She wore a red t-shirt that had clearly been butchered with a scissors and now only served to draw the attention of any straight guy straight to her chest. Puck gaped up at her as she blinked at the surprisingly large turnout in Redz bar that night. Her hair was curled and her lips were painted red. He'd never wanted to go all cave man on a girl before now, but he wanted nothing more than to pick her up and drag her back to his cave so he could- that's when her soft but powerful voice started nervously.

"_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine;  
>I knew he must have been about 17"<em>

Rachel glanced nervously up from the karaoke lyrics screen and out at the almost silent crowd. Puck glanced around him and noticed a few heads bobbing and bodies swaying in time to Rachel's voice.

_"The beat was going strong  
>Playin' my favourite song"<em>

The crowd started to whistle and cheer as Rachel began to grow in confidence; she smirked up at the crowd as she sang

"_I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me"_

Santana and Alex replied _"yeah me"_

Rachel widened her eyes at the other two girls, shocked at how well this was going

"_I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me"_

Santana and Alex chimed in _"yeah with me"  
><em>

Rachel began to loosen up and started to sway her hips and move her hands as the three sang the chorus

_"I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the  
>Juke box baby<br>I love rock and roll so come and take the time and  
>Dance with me"<br>_

Rachel took the microphone off its stand and swung it away from her as she crouched low to the ground. She sent a flirtatious smirk to the guys in the front row and her smooth voice caused them to take out their wallets and call for the tips bucket. She started to move her shoulders which, if anything, only drew more attention to the fact that there wasn't much of that red t-shirt left.

_"He smiled so I got up and asked for his name  
>but that don't matter he said, 'cause it's all the same.<br>He said 'can I take you home?'  
>Where we can be alone<br>and next we're moving on, and he was with me"_

Santana and Alex murmured "_yeah me"_

Rachel grinned mischievously out at the crowd before snapping back into a standing position and swinging her long hair with her

_"We were moving on, and singing that same old song"_

Alex and Santana harmonised as they sang _"yeah with me"_

Then the entire bar joined in for the chorus as they clapped and cheered. Puck couldn't help but stare at this whole new, not so innocent side of Rachel. Part of him missed the cute, blushing, innocent Rachel but a certain part of him, just south of his brain, really liked how few clothes not-so-innocent Rachel wore.

"_I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the  
>Juke box baby<br>I love rock and roll, so come and take the time and  
>Dance with me!"<br>_  
>Rachel began to run her hand along her body as her smooth voice turned sexily husky and she smirked<p>

"_I love rock and roll, yeah  
>'Cause it soothes my soul, yeah<br>I love rock and roll, yea ay yeah, yeah"_

She grabbed the microphone stand once more and looked out from under her lashes at the now amped up crowd

"_He said 'can I take you home?'  
>Where we can be alone"<em>

She drawled that last line and ran a hand through her sexily mussed hair

_"And next were moving on, and he was with me"_

Rachel turned to the two grinning girls as they chorused

"_Yeah Me"_

Rachel whipped her hair to one side as she breathed

"_We were moving on, and singing that same old song"_

Santana and Alex were clearly enjoying themselves as they clapped their hands in time to the beat along with most of the crowded bar

"_Yeah with me"_

Rachel threw her hands in the air as the entire bar chorused

"_I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the  
>Juke box baby<br>I love rock and roll, so come and take the time and  
>Dance with me!"<br>_  
>Rachel had this huge smile on her face; she looked happier than Puck had ever seen her as she swung her hair about her face again and cried<p>

"_Singing!  
>I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the<br>Juke box baby  
>I love rock and roll, so come and take the time and<br>Dance with me!"_

Rachel giggled into the microphone and turned to take a bow with Santana and Alex.

Holy fuck- where had Rachel Berry _been_ all his life? He was only two years older than her, how had he never seen her or freaking _heard_ about her before now? Lima, Ohio was _not_ that big…Their tips bucket landed in front of him and he began to count the surprisingly large amount of cash Rachel had gotten them. He needed something to distract himself from the tightening in his pants. Hey, he was only human and Rachel had been like every fantasy he'd ever had all rolled into one up on that stage.

Suddenly a red clawed hand landed on his shoulder and Santana drawled "okay, Puckerman, let's have it. How much did Berry kick ass by?"

Puck surveyed the impressive mountain of spare change in front of him and grinned. "We've made enough to cover the car _and_ get us to L.A."

She eyed up the large wad of ten dollar notes "looks like there's enough for us to get drunk on tequila slammers tonight as well because I heard they're not carding here which means we are totally going to get served!"

Rachel appeared at his other side all breathless and sparkly eyed and shit. Puck smiled down at her "good job, up there. You sounded great."

Rachel beamed up at him but before she could say anything Santana grabbed her hand and licked it before dashing some salt on the small damp patch her tongue had left behind. Rachel recoiled and shrieked "Santana what on earth are you doing?"

Santana chuckled and slid a shot glass filled with clear liquid towards Rachel. "Tequila Slammers, they make everyone and everything more fun. Now, lick the salt off of your hand, down the shot of tequila and then suck on this slice of lemon, okay?"

Puck watched as Rachel licked and grimaced, drank and gagged before sucking and shuddering. She paused for a second, savouring the warm sensation of the tequila sliding down her throat before grinning "I like it!"

Santana and Puck smirked to each other before calling the bartender over and ordering another round of shots. It wasn't long before Alex had joined them at the bar (but, sadly for her, not in the drinking) and was counting the seconds it took for Santana to drink a bottle of beer while Rachel was giggling from her perch on Puck's knee.

* * *

><p>AN: Puck, Santana and Rachel mixed with muchos alcohol? What will happen? Let's be honest, the possibilities are endless...heeheehee...

So, while I'm on a roll, I think I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow evening. It's going to be a super fun chapter to write! Thanks again for reading! Oh and apologies for my lack of knowledge on all things American... I honestly can't figure out how you find out what small towns are near Route 6 or even if there are any which is why the small town in Colorado has no name, because I made it up. I'm sorry my American readers...on the plus side, I give you full permission to create imaginary towns in Ireland! :D


	6. A Starry, Starry Night

A/N: As promised. I'm on a roll lately with spinning these chapters out each night... It's probably my way of avoiding doing actual study! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter...I'm a little unsure about it myself but the surprising twist at the end sort of popped into my head and I decided to roll with it. Thanks once again for the _awesome_ reviews, alerts and favorites- you guys really are the best! I _love_ hearing from you, it makes it totally worthwhile! :)

* * *

><p>Rachel slowly felt consciousness coming back to her as she began to wake up. Her eyelids fluttered open only for her to slam them back shut as a piercing pain shot through her brain. She groaned softly and tried to figure out why her ears were ringing and her head felt like it was split in two. She stirred and realised that she was not lying on her bed…or any bed for that matter. She felt something warm and hard under her upper body and her legs were resting on something soft and comfortable. The soft thing <em>could<em> be a bed, she supposed, but what was the warm not exactly uncomfortable thing beneath the rest of her? She kept her eyes firmly closed fearing the pain daylight now caused her eyes. She poked the hard thing and she heard a familiar deep, husky voice groan. The groan reverberated beneath her and a big calloused hand grabbed her poking finger. Her eyes flew open and she was momentarily blinded by the pain in her head before she sat up and looked down at the naked torso of Noah Puckerman. In the words of the man himself, _holy fuck._

Her sudden movement had caused Puck to crack open an eyelid and once he caught sight of Rachel his other eye opened wide as well. He swallowed loudly. "Okay Rach, if we're going to do this whole 'what happened last night' freak out, I need you to put a shirt on."

Rachel looked down at her own chest and noticed, for the first time, that she was both shirtless and braless. She squeaked and grabbed the bed covers pulling them up to her chin while simultaneously revealing more of Pucks defined abs. Rachel spluttered incoherently "wh-what- how… Did we-?" She glanced around her; they were in a considerably nicer room to the motel they had stayed in the night before. The bed had a mattress where you couldn't actually feel the springs and there were clean white sheets strewn around them.

Puck shook his head "no, we definitely didn't have sex. You've still got those insane jeans on." He smirked at the blush spreading across her cheeks.

Rachel blinked and breathed a sigh of relief. A small part of her felt the teeniest bit disappointed but she had to admit, she wanted to at least _remember_ her first time. She nodded and couldn't help but stare at his chest. How did a guy_ get_ muscles like that?

Puck smirked and sat up, his face inches from Rachel's face as he searched her chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was tousled and her eyeliner was smudged but she was still the hottest thing he'd ever seen. "Can you remember anything from last night?"

She bit her lower lip and her breathing hitched, had he never heard of personal space? Not that she didn't like him being in her personal space per sae, with his sleepy hazel eyes and his big biceps and- she blinked. "What? Oh, no, it's all sort of hazy after we started drinking that stuff with the gold stars in it."

Puck grinned, recalling how excited Rachel got over the gold flakes in their Goldschlager shots. "Yeah we drank a lot of them…"

Rachel's hand shot up to her mouth and Puck couldn't help but notice how the bed sheets now dipped low around her chest. "Oh, Noah," she gasped "that creepy guy hit on me and you-I think you _punched _him!"

Puck grimaced at the flashback. Shit, he really hadn't liked that curly haired douche that wanted to 'appreciate' Rachel's 'voice' in private. He sighed "that's when we got kicked out of Redz…" He slowly recalled what happened next. The four of them had stumbled out of the bar. Santana had stormed off with Alex, furious that she'd been torn away from the alcohol. Puck had stripped his shirt off, demanding that Rachel cover up so he wouldn't have to punch anymore guys. Rachel had noticed that Puck had busted his knuckle when he'd punched the guy from the bar and she had insisted on getting him cleaned up. It was typical really, that the first place they'd found that would let them use their bathroom was a tattoo parlour. In retrospect, it was a stupid idea to go into Inky Buzz after drinking that much tequila.

Rachel blushed as she had a flashback of washing the blood off of Puck's knuckles in the bathroom. She recalled the tension between them as she stroked his bruised hand and how he had gazed up at her just before they had crashed into each other. It was all just a jumble of images and feelings now, his mouth hot on hers, the cold bathroom wall against her back, and the feel of his big rough hands pulling her flush against him. Wow, even in a hung over flashback Puck was still an amazing kisser. That's when she blanched as a memory drifted through her mind- _needles_! She gasped and grabbed Puck's impressively muscled arm before whispering "do you remember the tattoo parlour?"

A slow smirk spread across his face as he recalled how Rachel had dragged him over to the tattoo artist and insisted that they should both get tattoos. Rachel visibly paled as she recalled picking out a gold star tattoo, so she could always remember 'the pretty gold stars in that nice drink' they had had earlier. She was surprised that she couldn't really remember being in any pain whilst she was having it done. She swallowed thickly and slowly glanced down at her left wrist. Sure enough, there was a small plaster there and she looked back up at Puck. "Do you think it looks awful?" she gasped.

Puck chuckled and shrugged before reaching up and taking hold of the edge of the plaster "only one way to find out I suppose, you ready?" Rachel nodded her hair falling in front of her face. She stared, transfixed, as Puck slowly removed the band aid. A perfect tiny, little golden star was revealed on her left wrist. She smiled; it was actually kind of cute. Rachel nervously glanced up at Puck to see his reaction but he was too busy watching _her_ reaction. She blushed and he broke out into a broad grin before blurting "do you regret kissing me?"

Her eyes widened and she looked surprised "no! Of course not! I mean… do you?" She swallowed nervously, mortified by how eager she sounded.

Puck's eyes lit up, he shook his head and lifted one of his large hands to sweep a few stray hairs away from her eyes before saying "no, Rach, you wouldn't believe how badly I-"

That's when the door was flung open and Santana screeched "you bitches left me in a _ditch_?"

Rachel and Puck pulled apart and Puck shot Santana a furious glare. "What are you talking about?" He barked a little angrier than he probably should have. He snorted when he noticed the streaks of dirt across her face and the twigs sticking out of Santana's hair.

"I'm talking, hijo de puta, about the fact that I woke up this morning in a ditch just outside this god forsaken town with no clue where you guys were! I was wandering around looking like I'd had sex in a bush asking strangers if they'd seen you. Finally some guy with tattoos all over his arms said you'd gone here. Don't either of you own cell phones?" She snapped angrily. Her gaze zeroed in on the fact that the two of them were in a bed together and they both looked more than a little dishevelled. "Did you guys-"

"Where's Alex?" Rachel blurted out, quickly wanting to change the subject.

The three surveyed the hotel room and came up blank; it didn't look like Alex had ever been there. Puck cursed and pushed himself out of the bed. He grabbed his shirt and looked back at Rachel. "There is no way I'm letting you out of this room wearing the clothes you were wearing last night. Stay here with Satan, I'll find Alex." He stormed out of the room and Santana turned to face Rachel her hands on her hips, one eyebrow raised curiously.

Rachel tried to act as though the only thing Santana was interested in was why she hadn't answered her cell phone so she shrugged "I'm keeping my phone turned off. I'm too chicken to deal with how angry my Dads are going to be…" She trailed off as Santana snorted.

"Not gonna fly with me chica, I gots eyes you know, I _saw_ how cosy you and Puckerman looked when I came in. Did you finally do it?" She looked positively_ gleeful_ as she sat there expectantly waiting for every juicy detail.

Rachel shook her head and groaned after the movement caused her hangover headache to kick in once more "no, I think we were too drunk, maybe I wasn't ready… I don't know, but we definitely didn't do it." Santana's shoulders slumped and Rachel tried to cheer her up a bit "we did make out though, like, a _lot_."

Santana clapped her hands together and cheered quietly "progress Berry, me likey. You kicked butt last night, just so you know- at the whole singing thing and the getting drunk. I'm glad we got to hang out this summer, it's been nice."

Rachel beamed at Santana's softened expression and found herself agreeing "me too. I'll have to visit you when you're a big star in L.A!"

Santana shrugged "nah, I don't know… I think I'm going to go to college instead, get a degree. Stardom can wait, you know? Seeing Alex with that baby in her belly and no options has got me thinking I need to have real plans."

Rachel nodded and bit her lower lip, "can I tell you something?" Santana smiled and leaned in closer as Rachel rushed "I applied for performance arts in NYU. I don't know what I was thinking, my Dads would be _so _disappointed if I didn't do law or medicine but I- I just love singing and dancing so much. I was accepted and now it's all I can think about. Can you _imagine _doing what we did last night as a career? How amazing would that be? Still," she looked down at her hands and shrugged "it doesn't matter because let's be honest, it's not a realistic plan for my future."

Santana shook her head and her dark curls bounced around her face. "No, let me give you some words of wisdom, the way your eyes lit up there it's so obvious that the whole singing thing is_ made_ for you- you _have_ to do it Rachel. Screw your Dads, if you can sneak off on this road trip, you can definitely choose what you want to do with your life."

Rachel felt hope bubble inside her as she imagined going to NYU, before she could thank Santana the hotel room door swung open once more and in walked a rumpled looking Alex and a frustrated Puck.

Alex looked sheepishly at the two girls before she shrugged "I didn't know where everybody was!" She exclaimed "so I just slept in the truck seeing as_ some_ people ran off with all the money!" She narrowed her eyes at Rachel and Puck.

Puck stretched and smirked at the girls hung over expressions. "Okay, let's go get some breakfast. I think I saw a diner near Redz last night." He threw a shirt he had grabbed from his bag, back in the truck, at Rachel and muttered "put that on before you give someone a heart attack."

The four were huddled in a booth as far away from the natural light streaming through the windows of Rita's Diner as possible. Rachel ran a hand through her tangled hair and sighed into her cup of coffee "right, so what did _you _guys do last night?"

Alex glanced at Santana, who gave her a warning glare, before she burst out "I caught Santana making out with some girl!"

Santana sent her a withering look before stating "her name was Lucy and she had lots of vodka to share, why _wouldn't _I make out with her?" She shrugged "besides, preggers here went streaking in this park we found, with a bunch of complete strangers!"

Alex shoved Santana's shoulder and exclaimed "hey! You _joined_ us, wait, if I recall correctly, you _started _it!"

Santana shrugged "yeah, well, I don't have a baby bump _and_ I was drunk so it is totally socially acceptable for me to streak!"

Rachel could see a full blown battle of the bitches on the horizon so she cut in "guess what guys?" Having successfully captured their attention she thrust her left arm out at them "I got a tattoo!" Puck had his arm slung around her shoulders and she had to admit she loved having it there keeping her safe and warm. She also liked wearing his shirt, it swamped her but it smelt like him. She was pretty sure he liked seeing her wear it too, if the way his eyes darkened when he saw her were any indication.

The two girls squealed when they noticed the little golden star on Rachel's wrist. Santana pouted and folded her arms across her chest "I thought we were going to do that together?" She protested, a little put out. Rachel shrugged, she'd been drunk. She was pretty sure the tattoo would have never even happened if she hadn't drunk all of that tequila.

That's when a plump woman with a nametag that read "Hi, my name's Greta" brought over the mountain of pancakes Alex had ordered. Greta almost dropped the plate when she spotted Rachel.

"My God, you're the image of Shelby…" She planted the pancakes firmly on the table and ignored the other three youths as she gaped at Rachel "where you from honey?"

Rachel blinked, taken aback, and glanced at Puck nervously before replying "um, I'm from Ohio."

The woman was wearing the pink pinstriped uniform of Rita's Diner. She had greying, tightly curled hair and she wore pink bejewelled spectacles. She suddenly turned and shouted "Rita! Get out here; you've got to see this!"

Rachel widened her eyes in alarm and turned to Puck who tightened his grip on her shoulder. The woman who was presumably Rita had bright red hair piled on top of her head and flour on her cheek. She bustled out of the kitchen doors and walked towards Greta

"What's the fuss over Grettie? Someone have a problem with the-?" She trailed off when she saw Rachel and then broke out into a huge grin "well, if it isn't our Shelby's little girl!"

Rachel looked more than a little confused as she blinked up at the two beaming ladies "I'm sorry, but how do you know my mother's name? How do you even know she's my mother? _I've_ never even met her!"

Rita walked over to the cork board covered in postcards and photos behind the counter and grabbed a photo. She placed the photo in front of Rachel and pointed at a young woman in a Rita's Diner uniform with dark hair and prominent cheekbones. "Of course we know your momma silly; she worked here for a while. She needed money for her 'big break' in L.A."

Rachel blinked down at the face of her mother, Greta was right, she looked just like Rachel. She looked so happy; you'd never think she'd just given up a baby. Rachel swallowed and glanced up at Rita. "Do you know how she got on in L.A?"

Rita and Greta exchanged glances before Greta sighed "those Hollywood idiots didn't know what they were missing out on when they told her she didn't have the face for T.V." She shook her head "she was heartbroken, ended up leaving L.A."

"Wait," Puck started as he glanced at the three girls sitting at the table "she's not in L.A. anymore?"

Rita shook her head "no, no…she couldn't bear being reminded of her dreams every day and not being able to get where she wanted. I think she sent us a letter saying she'd met a guy…" She turned to Greta who nodded and chimed in "yes, yes, I can't for the life of me remember his name but I know she moved. She sent us her address, I'm sure it's somewhere in Ohio. I really should send her a letter some time…"

Rachel gasped. It's true she had never heard from her mother once but still, when her Dads had told her she lived in L.A. Rachel had assumed her Mom was a famous star or at the very least, rich and successful. She was surprised at the hurt she felt by not knowing where her Mom was when these two strange women knew all about it. "What? She's been living in Ohio all this time?"

* * *

><p>AN: Dun, dun, _duuuuun_! Heehee... So? What's going to happen to Puckleberry now? What's going to happen come college time? But most importantly, are we going to find out what tattoo Puck got? (yes, you will. I'm not _that_ cruel!)

Oh! Before I forget, I have to ask you, my wonderful readers, while I was writing this chapter I had many ideas for other stories in which Puckleberry and the rest of the gang get drunk. Which got me thinking (a dangerous past time, I know)...but what if I did a bunch of short one shots about the antics of drunken Puckleberry? Obviously, I'll have the rest of the Glee Club in there as well but it'd be mostly Puckleberry fun-ness. What do you think? It is honestly so much fun to write drunk scenes with these characters! Anyways, let me know what you think, or don't, that's also totally okay, I'm just so glad you're still reading! Thanks again! :)


	7. With Or Without You

A/N: I am so sorry guys-it's been like a week since I've updated! *gasp* I do not deserve the title of fanfiction author.. Sadly, the real world was choc a block full of insanity and drama for me during the past week. I felt really bad about not updating at all though so I figured I'd put this up. It's super short and I think Puckleberry is leading me down the road of slight smut. Hey- in the words of the man himself "it's natural.." heehee!

The song I used here is so completely not mine. If it was, I tell you I would so have met Mark Salling by now. It's called "With or Without You" by U2 (Yay for an Irish band!) To be fair though, I was really thinking of the Boyce Avenue cover of it-it's so gorgeous, if you haven't heard it then check it out on youtube. There was an entire week there last month where all I listened to was that song on repeat.

So, I'll shut up now and let you read on! Here's chapter seven, I really hope it doesn't disappoint!

* * *

><p>Puck glanced over at Rachel where she sat numbly on the hotel bed. She hadn't said a word since they'd left the diner. He was worried about her. He couldn't help it. She was just so small and alone, it was like she'd gotten under his skin and now the bad ass Puckasaurus actually <em>cared<em> about a girl. He hoped to fuck it was just a passing phase.

"Rach," he called softly from his place by his guitar, he had been checking to make sure he hadn't ruined it the night before while he was drunk. Rachel wasn't even _blinking_ all that much, she just sat on the bed staring sadly at her tiny hands. Santana and Alex were arguing over by the window over what was going to happen to their trip to L.A. He sighed gustily and cursed under his breath. Those two fought constantly, he was starting to think they _enjoyed_ it. He only wished he could say the same for himself as he demanded "hey! You guys go to the Auto shop and see if my truck's ready yet."

Santana gasped mid curse and whipped around to face him. She raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "Perdón, idiota? You did _not_ just _order_ me to do something!"

Alex however, had caught sight of the silent Rachel and she gave Puck a long look before nodding and grabbing a furious Santana by the arm and dragging her out the door. Puck could hear the Latina protesting loudly all the way down the corridor. Finally, the room was quiet once more. He turned to face the bed. "Rach," she didn't even react "Rach, what's wrong?"

She started and looked around her, confused "what? Oh, sorry… I was in a world of my own there…"

He picked up his guitar before sitting next to her on the bed "are you okay? It's just… you've been real quiet ever since we left Rita's."

Rachel blinked up at him before shrugging self-consciously "what? Oh, yeah, no, I'm fine. It's nothing." She rubbed her hand across her forehead and sighed softly,

Puck raised a sceptical eyebrow but said nothing, only lifting his guitar onto his lap and testing the strings softly. He began to strum the quiet chords to a vaguely familiar song. Deciding the only thing he knew for sure about Rachel was that she lit up like the fourth of July when it came to music. He needed to make her smile again. As a BAMF he should totally be able to make an itty bitty crazy chick like Rachel smile…right? He resigned himself to the fact that he was going to have to sing to make it happen and took a deep breath.

"_See the stone set in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_And I wait for you."_

Rachel stared at him, open mouthed, in total shock; she had had no idea that he was such a wonderful singer. His voice was smooth and deep, it sent shivers down her spine in the way that only singers who connect with the lyrics could.

_"Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

_And I wait without you."__  
><em>

Puck was beginning to feel a little self-conscious. He'd sung to many girls since he'd hit puberty but none of them were like Rachel, he could feel the pressure, this song _had_ to make her smile, and it _had_ to be perfect. He raised his eyebrows and felt his lips tug upwards in a smile when she joined in with a soft harmony for the chorus. Their voices meshed so well together. They sounded like they were made for each other.

_"With or without you,_

_With or without you."_

Rachel was so surprised. He sounded so heartbreakingly sincere as he sang the lyrics. Even though he faced the window before them, she felt like he was singing to her, _for_ her.

_"Through the storm we reached the shore,_

_You give it all but I want more_

_And I'm waiting for you."_

He smirked as once more Rachel's melodious voice joined his in harmony.

_"With or without you,__  
><em>_with or without you.__  
><em>_I can't live with or without you."_

He nodded at her to take the lead and she sent him a beautiful smile. The kind of smile that made him consider singing all day everyday just to keep it on her face. Her voice began soft and lilting as she sang.

_"And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give, and you give_

_And you give yourself away."_

She glanced up from where his big hands skilfully strummed his guitar to meet his hazel gaze. She blushed and continued.

_"My hands are tied, my body bruised_

_He´s got me with nothing to win_

_And nothing left to lose."_

He grinned, he was so fucking glad he'd met Rachel. He just wished he would always be able to hear her voice, see her smile...wait-what? No. Puck didn't do hopes and dreams, especially not when it came to pretty little girls with a kick ass voice and big, soft brown eyes that made him feel like- he shook himself and joined her for the rest of the song, loving how great they sounded together.

_"And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give, and you give_

_And you give yourself away."__  
><em>

Rachel smiled up at him when she caught his eye. He was so talented. She found herself watching his long fingers press down on the different strings and coaxing such a perfect sound from the instrument. Her gaze travelled up along his arms and she couldn't help but let it linger on the impressive biceps under his black t-shirt.

_"With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you."_

Puck noticed the direction of Rachel's stare and he smirked once she realized she'd been caught. He smiled at the familiar blush that spread across her cheeks. She bit her lower lip and his mind was filled with images from making out with her the night before. He tried to ignore the sexual tension between them as they finished the song, it wasn't easy.

_"With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

_With or without you.__"_

Rachel watched as he leant his guitar against the wall and turned back to face her. She swallowed loudly, unsure of what to say but only too aware of the tension in the air. "Noah, you are a wonderful singer. You should have sung last night. You would have made so many tips. That was an amazing song as well. Don't you love U2? Have you ever heard of Boyce Avenue? They do a sublime cover of this song. It is just perf-"

Puck had been watching her nervous babbling with an amused look on his face. Still, her babbling was going to kill the mood. So he stopped her the only way he knew how. He covered her lips with his; she made a muffled noise from beneath them before melting into his embrace. She let out a soft moan as he slipped his tongue between her lips. He pulled her flush against him and she clutched his shoulders dragging him down towards her. His mouth was hot on hers as her hands drifted from his shoulder to stroke the short hairs at the back of his Mohawk. His hands stroked soft circles down her back and along her sides which soon had her longing for him to just _do_ something. She wasn't even sure what; she just knew she wanted his hands in other more interesting places. She rubbed against him, loving the feel of his muscled chest against her soft curves even through their clothes. He made a choked noise as she began to lean back against the soft covers of the bed. He covered her body with his, raising himself up on his elbows to keep from crushing her tiny frame. She mewled as his hand began to slide under her shirt.

"Rach, baby, you should tell me to stop." He breathed into her neck as he pressed hot kisses against her throat.

She shifted her hips against his and he could hear the hurt in her voice when she asked softly "why? Don't you like it?"

Puck gaped down at her flushed face and couldn't wrap his head around the fact that this girl had no idea how insanely hot she was or how sexy she looked. He ground his hips against her thigh and raised an eyebrow "obviously I like it. But Rach, you can do a lot better than me…"

Rachel had been surprised to feel the hard bulge in the front of Pucks jeans rub against her leg. She couldn't believe she actually had that kind of an effect on him. It was liberating. She moved so that her lips were next to his ear and tugged gently on his ear lobe with her teeth before murmuring "but I _want_ you Noah."

He made a strangled groaning noise before bringing his lips down against hers in a deep lingering kiss. She tried not to dwell on how Puck had honed his kissing skills and decided to just revel in the feelings that made her toes curl and sent shivers up and down her spine. His large hands began to fumble with her shirt buttons and he was about to resort to tearing the stupid thing off of her with his bare hands when the door to their room was thrown open.

He could hear Alex stating as she walked in "so, after we-" That's when she noticed the guy who was practically a brother to her with his hand under her new best friends shirt. "Oh God! Oh, erm, ugh, God, sorry!" Alex was clearly trying to decide whether to cover her eyes or leave or apologize and just ended up doing a weird sort of dance which involved trying to look away and bob out a sort of strangled apology while backing away. The normally cool and collected teen looked hilarious. Puck would have laughed if it wasn't for the mortified girl beneath him. He couldn't believe he kept getting interrupted; even a BAMF couldn't operate smoothly under these conditions.

He rolled his eyes and swore under his breath when Santana bumped into the fumbling Alex and spotted the couple on the bed "oh for God's sake, how have you not fucked him already?" She demanded of Rachel who just lay there transfixed in horror.

The only other thing he could think of that could possibly make things worse was the uncomfortable tightness in his pants. Rachel Berry was going to be the death of him. He sighed and quickly helped Rachel fix her shirt before facing the other two girls. He gave them a stare that clearly relayed his feelings of complete frustration with both of them and then cleared his throat. "So, how's the truck?"

* * *

><p>AN: I know, it's so short and random... I'm sorry, it's just some of you asked for more Puckleberry action and Puck singing. However, I pinky promise that over this weekend I will have the story line back on track and there will be a big long drama filled, puckleberry-esque chapter. I hope you're not all shaking your heads in total disappointment in me? Also, is this too leading into the land of 'too smutty'? Should I go further with le smut or should I back off and leave them at just making out?

Oh, with regards to my ideas for drunken one-shots and an x-men AU: These things are definitely going to happen, I'm just super sorry once again for the delay. I'm thinking next week at some stage?

Thanks so much for bearing with me! I have loved every single one of your lovely encouraging reviews. It's so awesome seeing favourites and alerts, it makes me unbelievably happy to see them! I just hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.. Thanks again! :)


End file.
